


Your body is my canvas

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Body Paint, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я, конечно, не лучший художник, но на таком великолепном холсте должно что-то получиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body is my canvas

\- А-а-а!!... - из комнаты Фила раздался вопль, полный отчаяния.

Я оторвался от чтения е-мэйла и решил пойти разузнать, что произошло. Когда я открыл дверь, то увидел Фила, сидевшего на кровати в одних трусах, на которых виднелись ярко-оранжевые пятна.

\- Что у тебя случилось? - поинтересовался я.

\- Сам что ли не видишь, Пикассо недоделанный? Ты меня так разукрасил, что краска аж на трусах как-то оказалась, и джинсы все перемазанные, а у меня утром самолёт, в чём ехать теперь?

Я пожал плечами.

\- Закинь в стиралку - если не забудешь вовремя вытащить, то как раз к утру просохнут. И вообще, можно подумать, это твоя единственная пара джинсов.

\- Остальные в чемодане! Я, в отличие от некоторых, собираюсь не в последнюю минуту, и меньше всего мне хочется снова перерывать весь свой багаж. Хорошо, сейчас постираю, но если завтра мне придётся лететь в мокрых штанах, то это будет на твоей совести! И в душ снова надо сходить, второй раз за два часа... - Фил оглядел себя, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли ещё не смытых пятен краски, поднял с кровати скомканные джинсы и направился к двери, но неожиданно в мою голову пришла одна идея, и я остановил его, схватив за руку.

\- Может, с душем не стоит торопиться?

Фил удивлённо выгнул бровь и посмотрел мне в глаза.

\- Ты о чём?

Я улыбнулся и провёл свободной рукой по животу Лестера, буквально в сантиметре от резинки трусов. Под моими пальцами его мышцы напряглись, хотя лицо сохраняло серьёзное выражение.

\- Пока ты в офисе ходил в душ, я упаковал краску, она сейчас у меня в рюкзаке. Как насчёт нового раунда? И на этот раз проигравших не будет.

Я улыбался Филу, который не отрывал от меня внимательного взгляда, но, в конце концов, издал вздох поражения.

\- Ладно. Где, говоришь, твоя краска?

\- Я сам всё подготовлю, иди, стирай свои джинсы. Через десять минут жду тебя в своей комнате, - я отпустил руку Фила и пошёл к себе.

Ещё со времён челленджа от Krave у меня сохранился большой кусок плотного полиэтилена, и я аккуратно расстелил его на полу комнаты. Достав из рюкзака краску, я налил понемногу каждого цвета в стаканчики, чтобы было удобнее, положил рядом кисти, и затем включил ультрафиолетовую лампу. Мы купили её полгода назад, когда устраивали дома вечеринку для нескольких друзей, и с тех пор она валялась без дела в куче оборудования для съёмок. 

Когда всё было готово, я тоже разделся, чтобы не запачкать одежду, да и если всё пойдёт по плану, лишние телодвижения будут ни к чему. Как только я положил (ну хорошо, небрежно кинул) свои вещи, в комнату вошёл Фил.

\- Выключи свет, - попросил я.

Лестер щёлкнул выключателем и комната погрузилась во тьму, нарушаемую лишь синеватым свечением некоторых предметов и яркими пятнами на белье Фила. Увидев их, я не смог сдержать ухмылку.

\- Я думал, ты весь светиться будешь. Давай, ложись сюда.

\- Почему? Я же не Эдвард Каллен, - Фил осторожно лёг, куда я ему указал, стараясь случайно не сорвать расстеленную плёнку.

\- Нет, но ты почти такой же бледный, - я опустился на колени, окинул взглядом почти полностью обнажённое тело Фила и с огромным трудом удержался, чтобы не провести рукой по белоснежной груди, мерно вздымавшейся и опускавшейся в такт дыханию.

Чтобы не выдать все свои эмоции, я прикусил губу. Наверное, последний раз я был настолько возбуждён от одного только вида Фила в тот день, когда впервые его увидел. За все годы нашего знакомства мои чувства не изменились и я по-прежнему влюблён в него как мальчишка, но со временем научился держать себя в руках и быть спокойнее, хотя сейчас это было просто невозможно.

\- Я, конечно, не лучший художник, но на таком великолепном холсте должно что-то получиться, - тихо и чуть хрипловато произнёс я. Чёрт, лицо держать научился, а с голосом совладать не могу.

Фил повернул голову, но в такой темноте вряд ли он мог меня разглядеть.

\- Что будешь рисовать... или кого? Снова попытаешься превратить меня в льва? - спросил он, увидев, что я обмакнул кисточку в стаканчик с оранжевой краской.

\- Нет... Не знаю. Я даже не придумал. Может, стоит начать с нескольких абстрактных линий...

Я осторожно опустил кисть на кончик подбородка Фила и медленно повёл вниз, по шее, через кадык, остановившись в ярёмной впадине. Лестер нервно сглотнул, кадык дёрнулся и в темноте показалось, что линия, только что нарисованная мною, живая. Я улыбнулся, набрал на кисть ещё немного краски и повёл линию ниже, по груди. Крохотные оранжевые капельки оставались на волосках и словно парили над основной полосой. Дойдя до пупка, я остановился, а затем наклонился и нежно поцеловал родинку, располагавшуюся в паре дюймов от него. Организм Фила отреагировал незамедлительно, и это не осталось без моего внимания. Отложив кисть, я накрыл ладонью его промежность и чуть прижал, ощущая под ней растущее возбуждение.

\- Спокойно, львёнок, ещё не время, - произнёс я и коснулся свободной рукой плеча Фила. 

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть спокойствие. К моему удивлению, у него получилось и вскоре я убрал руку, напоследок мягко сжав её. Когда Фил снова открыл глаза, я уже снова набирал на кисть краску.

\- Господи, Дэн, может, всё-таки обойдёмся без прелюдий? - хрипло прошептал он.

Голубые глаза сверкали в темноте и умоляли меня отбросить кисть и позволить ему превратиться из беспомощного котёнка в льва, каким он всегда бывал в постели. Но я не собирался прерывать нашу забаву, широко улыбнулся и снова коснулся кистью Фила - на этот раз я повёл линию по ключице до плеча. Лестер вздрогнул от прикосновения - краска по-прежнему была холодной, хоть уже и не настолько, как пару часов назад, во время эфира. Закончив линию, я отложил кисть и окунул в стакан с краской указательный палец.

\- Знаешь, кажется, я начинаю понимать всеобщий фетиш на ключицы.

Я провёл линию с другой стороны, наслаждаясь ощущением его бархатистой кожи под подушечками пальцев.

\- Я бы нарисовал эти линии губами, - наклонившись, я поцеловал чистый участок кожи Фила близко к центру ярко-оранжевого креста, - если бы краска не была такой отвратительной на вкус.

\- Дэн... - прошептал Фил. - Прошу тебя, давай перестанем заниматься ерундой... и займёмся чем-нибудь другим.

\- Нет уж, дай мне закончить. Я не буду мучить тебя долго, обещаю.

Я продолжил покрывать тело Фила узорами, используя и кисти, и пальцы. Он закрыл глаза и к тому времени, как я закончил, уже чуть ли не дрожал от возбуждения.

\- Всё... - тихо произнёс я.

Фил открыл глаза и сначала посмотрел на меня,а потом на свой торс, покрытый спиралями, волнами и просто линиями, сплетавшимися в замысловатые узоры. 

\- Я же говорил, что не художник... - смущённо пробормотал я, вытирая руки салфеткой. 

\- Всё нормально, - ответил Фил, и затем сел, - Теперь моя очередь. Двигайся ко мне.

\- Может, сядешь подальше, тогда я смогу лечь? - спросил я, но у Фила, по-видимому, были совсем другие планы.

\- Лежать мы потом будем вон там, - он кивком указал на кровать, не отрывая от меня взгляда своих пронзительно-голубых глаз, цвет которых я мог разглядеть даже в темноте, когда всё, кроме светящейся краски, казалось серым. - Просто сядь ближе ко мне.

Я повиновался и сел, переплетя свои ноги с его. Фил посмотрел на выставленные стаканчики с уже разлитой краской, взял жёлтую и окунул в неё пальцы. Быстрыми движениями он нарисовал на моём лице несколько коротких линий и под конец мазнул по носу. Я так понял, что он нарисовал свои любимые кошачьи усы, и мне стало интересно, кого он собрался на мне нарисовать.

Закончив с лицом, Фил нанёс ещё краски на пальцы и потянулся... 

О нет.

Он коснулся чуть растопыренными пальцами моей шеи и повёл их вниз, нарочито медленно, следя за моей реакцией. Почувствовав холодное прикосновение на самой чувствительной зоне своего тела, я не выдержал и чуть слышно заскулил.

Фил расслабленно рассмеялся.

\- Ээ, нет, так не надо. Тигры делают так: Ррррр!

Значит, тигр. Значит, это полосы. Значит, мне придётся вытерпеть, пока он не разрисует всю шею.

\- Фил, пожалуйста... - захныкал я, не в силах больше выдерживать эту пытку.

\- Хорошо, я больше _так_ не буду, - сказал Фил и закончил разрисовывать мою шею двумя быстрыми движениями.

Закончив, он взял стаканчик с остатками оранжевой краски, влил в неё немного жёлтой и, не перемешивая, забрался внутрь пальцами. Он сосредоточенно рисовал жёлто-оранжевые полоски на моих руках, груди, животе, высунув язык и нахмурив брови. Наконец, закончив работу и удовлетворившись результатом, Фил взял салфетку, вытер руки и сказал:

\- Что ж, думаю, тигров рисовать у меня получается лучше, чем динозавров.

\- Да уж, - я посмотрел на себя и не смог с ним не согласиться. - В этот раз победа однозначно присуждается тебе.

\- Тогда я хочу забрать свой приз прямо сейчас, - улыбнулся Фил. - Ты не боишься запачкать постельное бельё?

Я посмотрел на кровать, а затем перевёл взгляд обратно на Лестера.

\- У меня будет время, чтобы его отстирать.

\- Прекрасно, - Фил подался вперёд и поцеловал меня. - Перемещаемся? - выдохнул он в мои губы.

Я кивнул, и мы поднялись на ноги, чтобы пройти полтора метра до кровати и снова соединиться в страстном поцелуе, уже сидя на тёмном одеяле, на котором уже начали появляться пятна от флуоресцентной краски с наших тел.

Не размыкая губ, мы легли - я сверху безнадёжно измазанного одеяла, Фил навис сверху, одной рукой упираясь в кровать, другой - в мою грудь. Наконец, он оторвался и, тяжело дыша, спросил:

\- Где обычно?

Я только и смог кивнуть - будучи настолько возбуждённым, я не то, что говорить, даже соображать нормально не мог.

Фил перекатился к другому краю кровати, открыл верхний ящик тумбочки, пошарил там рукой и извлёк упаковку смазки. Она была совсем новой - обычно мы предпочитали кровать Фила, поэтому всё необходимое лежало у него, но я на всякий случай держал одну упаковку у себя в качестве неприкосновенного запаса. И вот, наконец выдался шанс им воспользоваться.

Лестер посмотрел на этикетку и, хихикнув, спросил:

\- Серьёзно?

Мы пользовались вишнёвой смазкой всего несколько первых раз, чтобы сделать эмоции ярче, а воспоминания живее, и я сам не знаю, что меня дёрнуло купить именно её, но как бы то ни было, прямо сейчас Фил держал в руках такой же ярко-красный баллончик, как и четыре с половиной года назад.

\- Мне кажется, если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что это наша первая ночь... - он снова придвинулся ближе, наклонился к моему лицу и атаковал мои губы своими.

Меня захлестнула волна воспоминаний - как мы лежали на его кровати, как он целовал меня сначала осторожно, а затем всё глубже, увереннее, как я волновался - это был мой первый раз с парнем - и как жадно впитывал каждое ощущение, каждое прикосновение, каждый звук, каждый глоток воздуха, пытаясь сохранить в памяти всё до мелочей, чтобы вспоминать об этом, когда я снова буду далеко от него. Впрочем, сейчас мне предстояло то же самое, чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества, пока Фил будет с семьёй в Америке.

Через минуту бельё полетело на пол, а воздух наполнил чуть резковатый вишнёвый аромат. Я ощущал пальцы Фила, холодные от краски и смазки, внутри себя, и видел, как его глаза из голубых превратились в почти что чёрные - его и без того постоянно огромные зрачки, казалось, поглотили всю радужку и, словно чёрные дыры, затягивали меня внутрь. Наверное, вид у меня в этот момент был совершенно ошалелый, потому что Фил улыбнулся, сверкнув в темноте белоснежными зубами, и сказал:

\- Когда я смотрю на тебя в таком состоянии, то понимаю, что значит "без ума влюблённый".

Я попытался ответить, но в этот момент его длинные пальцы достигли самой чувствительной точки и я, судорожно вдохнув, вцепился пальцами в простыни.

Фил низко рассмеялся и вытащил пальцы. Взяв меня за руку, он выдавил мне на ладонь немного смазки и поднёс мою руку к своему члену, к этому времени уже полностью возбуждённому. Я обхватил его и начал движение, стараясь не только нанести смазку по всей длине, но и доставить ему такое же удовольствие, какое только что получил я. Судя по тому, как он закусил губу, у меня получилось. Наконец, коснувшись моей руки, он дал знак отпустить себя, я послушался и в следующую секунду Фил вошёл. Мне нравилось, как он брал меня - нежно, но сильно, стараясь не сделать мне больно, но при этом заставляя забыть о существовании всей остальной вселенной, кроме этого маленького пространства, где были только он и я. Через пару толчков он обхватил одной рукой мой член и стал двигать ею в такт. Я так и лежал, вцепившись пальцами в ткань простыни и тяжело дыша. Наконец я протянул руку, положил её на затылок Лестеру, притянул его голову ближе и впился в его губы. Наш поцелуй был прерван через минуту, когда Фил запрокинул голову и с громким стоном кончил. Я освободившейся рукой накрыл его ладонь, находившуюся на моём члене, и, сделав ещё пару движений, тоже позволил себе кончить. Я люблю смотреть на Фила в момент оргазма, поэтому научился оттягивать свой собственный. Моя сперма оказалась у него на животе и смешалась с краской, которая, не успев высохнуть, от пота снова стала влажной и липкой. 

Фил вышел из меня и упал рядом на кровать. Он повернул голову, я тоже, и некоторое время мы просто лежали, глядя друг на друга. Наконец, я протянул руку и провёл пальцем по одной из нарисованных завитушек, размазывая её. Фил скосил глаза вниз и рассмеялся.

\- А сейчас нам пора в душ.

\- Для второго раунда? - улыбнулся я.

\- Нет, я пас. Хотя просто принять душ вместе с тобой я не против.

\- Я тоже, но лучше иди один, - сказал я. - Боюсь, мы не сможем удержаться, и в конце концов ты свой рейс пролюбишь.

\- Буквально, - расхохотался Лестер.

\- Именно так, - подтвердил я. - Не забывай ещё, что нас ждёт Игра Престолов.

Фил замер, прикидывая, сколько времени у нас осталось, и в конце концов принял решение.

\- Хорошо, я в душ, тогда на тебе уборка.

Я окинул взглядом комнату и перемазанную краской кровать.

\- Да ну, у меня ещё полно времени будет.

\- Ну как знаешь, - Фил сел на кровати, провёл ещё раз рукой по моему телу, встал и вышел из комнаты.


End file.
